Regalo de Navidad
by jono.seth
Summary: Para un Teddy de cinco años Santa podía hacerlo todo, pero nosotros sabemos que no es así.


Esta historia fue escrita para el concurso de Navidad 2011 'Copo de Letras' del grupo LETRAS: Hijos de Canaán de Facebook.

Nombre: Regalo de Navidad.

Fandom: Harry Potter.

Personajes: Teddy Lupin, Harry Potter.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner Bros. No obtengo ningún beneficio económico ni material con esto.

Betas: Revs y Guishe. :3

…

_Cuando nació todos reían y ella lloraba, pero vivió su vida de tal manera que cuando murió todos lloraban y ella reía._

…

_Querido Santa, sé que ésta es la cuarta carta que te envío, pero temo que con tantas tarjetas la mía pueda perderse. Pero no te preocupes, mi deseo es el mismo, ¿me lo traerás? He sido un niño bueno. Me he portado bien, he hecho caso a mi padrino y he llorado mucho __—tío Harry dice que es bueno—. Te prometo que si me traes lo que te pido nunca más pediré nada. No creo que pueda querer nada más…  
><em>

…

—¡Padrino, vamos al correo! —El pequeño Teddy Lupin de escasos cinco años llegó corriendo a la sala donde Harry se encontraba leyendo unos informes.

—¿Otra vez? Vas a dejar sin regalos a Santa si mandas tantas cartas.

—No te preocupes, padrino, es lo mismo en todas las cartas. —Sonrió.

—¿Y entonces? —preguntó divertido.

—Pues… es que son _taaaantas_ cartas que más de una se debe perder. —El modo tan correcto de hablar de Teddy —producto de la enseñanza de Andrómeda— con su infantil voz le producían un calor agradable a Harry… y algo de añoranza.

—De acuerdo, iremos entonces. —Se paró, y antes de avanzar agregó—: ¿Ahora si me dirás qué es lo que le pides a Santa con tantas ganas?

—Nop. Es un secreto. Y será una sorpresa —comentó, alegre.

—Bien, bien. Espero que Santa pueda conseguirlo de aquí a Navidad.

Habían pasado cinco años del final de la guerra, y Harry aún pensaba en lo cruel que ésta había sido con Teddy. A veces pensaba que mirar a su ahijado era casi como mirarse a sí mismo, con la diferencia de que él no tuvo ninguna Andrómeda. La mujer había sido el soporte más importante para el niño y Harry siempre le estaría agradecido por ello. 

…

—Maldición, lo olvidé por completo —gruñó Harry Potter.

Ron y Hermione sólo se le quedaron mirando luego de que se levantara con tanta premura. Después de todo, era algo común en Harry. Hasta la cosa más pequeña era un mundo para él, su vida sería más fácil para él sin su complejo de héroe.

—¿Ocurre algo, Harry? —preguntó Hermione no sin algo de preocupación luego de ver la cara de su amigo.

—Sí, olvide comprar el regalo que Teddy pidió a Santa. Soy un idiota.

—¿Pero no ya le has comprado muchos?, ¿para qué quieres otro? Tampoco creo que le importe mucho —comentó Ron.

—No entiendes; Teddy mandó cuatro cartas a Santa sólo por ese regalo, es algo que realmente quiere. —Suspiró, y agregó—: Bueno, chicos, debo ir a ver qué pidió Teddy. Ojalá y aún pueda comprarlo.

—Son las cinco, aún tienes unas cuantas horas, compañero —alentó Ron—. Por cierto, ¿tú y Teddy vendrán a casa, verdad?

—No creo que sea bueno para él. Lo siento, Ron, sólo seremos él y yo este año.

—¿No crees que sería bueno para él estar con más gente? —agregó Hermione.

—No, él está acostumbrado a celebraciones algo más tranquilas. Fue criado por Andrómeda, ¿recuerdas?

—Justamente por eso, Harry, lo mejor para él sería estar rodeado de personas para que olvide por un momento que…

—Déjalo, Hermione. No es buena idea. —Y con un pequeño gesto de mano se alejó del Caldero Chorreante.

Una vez fuera se desapareció para aparecer frente a Grimmauld Place donde vivía recientemente con Teddy. Tal vez no era el mejor lugar, pero quería crear recuerdos como los que una vez soñó crear con Sirius. La mansión, gracias a la ayuda de los Weasley y a algunos rompedores de maldiciones, se encontraba en su mejor momento.

Ya dentro de la casa se dirigió a su dormitorio, donde tenía las cartas que Teddy había llevado al correo y que ellos como parte del servicio navideño enviaban a los tutores de los niños —a menos que pertenecieran al lote de los niños huérfanos o de familias pobres, en los cuales los magos podían elegir alguna y hacer a un niño feliz por un momento. Por supuesto, siendo Harry como era, había tomado una pequeña cantidad—.

Leyó la primera carta y se dio cuenta de que era la última de las enviadas, al parecer las había desordenado. Luego de leer la tercera pensó que debía decirle a Teddy que si Santa hubiera perdido la primera carta no podría saber lo que quería, ya que en las otras tres sólo hacía alusión a lo pedido en la primera. Tan pronto encontró la que necesitaba, se dispuso a leerla.

…

—¿Potter? —La cara de sorpresa de Draco no podía ser mayor. _¿Qué hacía Harry Potter en la puerta de su casa?_

—¿Está tu madre, Malfoy? Necesito hablar con ella —pidió, apresurado.

Tal vez acudir a la Mansión Malfoy no había sido la idea más brillante de Harry, pero sabía que podría contar con la ayuda de Narcissa Malfoy —quien le había pedido llamarla por su nombre luego de que se salvaran la vida mutuamente.

—Madre está ocupada. No sé si lo recuerdas, pero hoy es Noche Buena —reclamó.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero en serio necesito hablar con ella —demandó.

Al ver lo desesperado que se encontraba el otro, Draco decidió dejarlo pasar a la sala de estar e ir por su madre. No que quisiera hacerle un favor, pero si Narcissa se enteraba que le había cerrado la puerta en las narices a Potter se enfadaría.

Una vez acomodado en el sofá esperó, con un poco de ansias, la llegada de la señora Malfoy. No sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero no veía qué más podía hacer. La carta de Teddy lo había cogido por sorpresa y, desde que la leyó el nudo en su garganta no lo había abandonado.

—Harry, querido, qué sorpresa —saludó la señora Malfoy. 

—Buenas tardes, Narcissa. Lamento venir en este momento en que seguramente está ocupada, pero necesito pedirle un favor —comentó, con un tono ligeramente afligido.

—Draco mencionó que te veías preocupado. —Ella hizo caso omiso al 'madre' soltado por su vástago.

—Sí, verá, ¿recuerda a Teddy?

—¿Tu ahijado? Claro, lo vi muchas veces junto a mi hermana. ¿Pasa algo con él? —En cualquier otro caso no le importaría el niño, sobre todo por la conocida particularidad de su fallecido padre, pero, luego de la muerte de su familia, se había convertido en la persona más importante para su hermana, con la cual trató de recuperar parte de la relación que alguna vez tuvieron.

—Es que… pidió un regalo a Santa… Es algo imposible —comentó, cabizbajo.

—¿Qué…? —preguntó.

—La quiere a _ella_, quiere que Santa se la traiga. No sé qué hacer.

La sonrisa triste de Narcissa le indicó que, de haber estado en la situación de Teddy, ella hubiese pedido lo mismo.

—¿No quieres pasar la noche aquí, Harry? Será bueno para el niño que esté con su familia. Con su verdadera familia —sugirió.

—Pero… ¿está segura?, ¿no sería un problema? —La verdad es que la idea no se le hacía tan mala, tal vez sería lo mejor.

Si su marido estuviese en casa hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo, pero ahora era Draco el señor de la casa y su hijo nunca le negaría nada a ella.

—No te preocupes, Harry, no es ningún problema. —Sonrió— Ve por tu ahijado, te esperamos a las ocho.

—De acuerdo, muchas gracias—Y con un pequeño beso en su mejilla y un gesto con la cabeza para Draco, se alejó.

…

Eran cerca de las siete cuando llegó a casa, así que tomó a Teddy y se dedicó a prepararlo para la salida.

—¿Adónde vamos, padrino? —preguntó Teddy.

—Pasaremos la noche en casa de tu tía abuela. —Y con la última vuelta a su bufanda lo alistó para salir de casa.

—Pero Santa traerá mi regalo aquí, padrino. No podemos irnos —reclamó el niño, a punto de llorar.

Con un pequeño nudo en la garanta, Harry aclaró: —No te preocupes, Teddy. Si Santa puede, te llevará tu regalo a donde estés.

—¿Sí? Entonces vamos, me gusta la abuela Narcissa, me da dulces —comentó feliz, ya con el asunto ligeramente olvidado, tan rápido como sólo un niño podía.

Con sus abrigos bien puestos salieron a la calle para aparecerse ante las puertas de la Mansión Malfoy. Su primer viaje por _flu_ no le era un buen recuerdo, prefería no arriesgar a Teddy a lo mismo.

Una vez en la casa de los Malfoy se ubicaron en la sala de estar, donde Teddy se quedó quietecito con su pelo castaño igual al de su abuela, pero con los ojos verdes de Harry. Harry y Narcisa mantuvieron una tranquila y algo tensa conversación por lo que podría pasar. Draco se mantuvo callado y metido en su mente.

Uno de los elfos, Tiny, se acercó a avisar de la cena. Draco se paró primero para tomar el brazo de su madre y acompañarla al comedor. Harry levantó a Teddy y los siguió.

Cenaron casi en silencio, Narcissa comentaba algunas cosas con su hijo y otras con Harry, que frecuentemente tenía que dar respuesta las dudas de Teddy. El pequeño metamorfomago se veía ansioso por la llegada de la hora de abrir los regalos. Andrómeda lo habría acostado luego de comer, pero Harry no tuvo el valor de hacer lo mismo. Se le veía tan ansioso.

Luego de terminar la cena, los mayores hicieron sobremesa. Teddy, sentado sobre Harry, cabeceaba por el sueño, pero se negaba a ser llevado a la cama. _¿Y si Santa cree que no quiero mi regalo ya? Se la podría llevar, padrino._ Y con esas palabras Harry perdía el valor de llevarlo aun a la fuerza.

Cuando la primera campanada se escuchó, Teddy salió corriendo a la sala de estar, donde estaba el árbol. Habían aparecido una gran cantidad de regalos. Harry llegó tras él, y con tristeza vio como Teddy miraba a todos lados buscando algo con los ojitos brillantes.

—Teddy… —comenzó Harry.

—Padrino, vamos, volvamos. El reloj está mal, aún no son las doce. Tenemos que esperar hasta que Santa venga.

—No, Teddy…

—Vamos, padrino, vamos. Tenemos que esperar —comentó casi lloroso.

Narcissa, al ver que Harry no podría manejar la situación, decidió intervenir.

—Teddy, cariño, mírame —Harry nunca había oído a Narcissa llamar al niño por su nombre—, Santa no puede traer a la abuela.

—¡Sí puede! —gritó llorando, y corrió a llorar a las piernas de su padrino, quien sólo atinó a agacharse y a envolverlo en un abrazo.

—Teddy, la tía Narcissa tiene razón, Santa no puede traer de vuelta a la abuela. Nadie puede.

—Pero, pero… fui un buen niño. ¿Por qué Santa no puede? Quiero a mi abuela. Padrino, dile a Santa. Por favor, padrino... —Harry no pudo hacer más que mantenerlo entre sus brazos.

—No debe haber nada que tu abuela quisiera más que estar aquí, contigo. Pero no se puede, Teddy. La abuela ahora sólo puede cuidarte desde donde está —lamentó, ya con algunas lágrimas sobre sus ojos.

—Quiero que vuelva, padrino. La extraño, padrino. Tráela —pidió una vez más.

Narcissa y Draco sólo observaban a Harry agachado con el niño en sus brazos, acunándolo en sus brazos hasta que se durmió.

Harry, por petición de Narcissa, llevó al niño a uno de los cuartos de invitados donde pasarían la noche. Mañana ya podría hablar más relajado con Teddy.

Al día siguiente se encontraban alrededor del árbol, Narcisa y Draco en un sofá y Harry ayudando con sus regalos a un desanimado Teddy. Cuando hubo acabado con todos sus regalos y los tuvo apilados en un rincón, Narcisa se acercó a él.

—Teddy, tengo algo para ti. —Y sonriendo, se lo acercó.

Era algo cuadrado de mediano tamaño envuelto en un brillante papel plateado con un lazo verde. Muy Slytherin.

—Gracias, tía.

Luego de sacar el papel, Teddy abrió la caja que había dentro. De ella sacó un gran álbum de fotos. Andrómeda. En todas y cada una de las fotos se le veía. Cuando niña jugando con Bellatrix, en Hogwarts sonriendo con Sirius, en su hogar junto a Ted y a una pequeña Nymphadora con nariz de cerdo, y luego Teddy. Ella y Teddy, ella, Harry y Teddy, pero siempre ella y Teddy. Y al final, con su perfecta caligrafía un mensaje.

—¿Me lo lees, padrino? —preguntó, lloroso. Sus ojitos estaban cansados de tanto llorar.

—Claro, veamos, dice: _Para Teddy, mi pequeño tesoro. La razón por la que estoy aún aquí, la persona que me da fuerzas para no rendirme e ir tras mi hija y esposo. Porque sin ti, la vida se habría acabado hace mucho. Hoy sólo espero que la vida me alcance para acunarte entre mis brazos un instante, cada uno como si fuera el último. Te amo, cielo, nunca lo olvides. Tu abuela, Andrómeda._ —terminó Harry, con voz rasposa por el llanto contenido.

—¿La abuela no va a volver, verdad, padrino? —preguntó con sus, ahora, claros y castaños ojos brillantes por el llanto.

—No, Teddy, lo siento. —Y lo abrazó, tan fuerte que tuvo miedo de lastimarlo. Acarició sus cabellos caoba hasta que sólo le quedaron hipidos.

—La extraño, padrino. ¿Por qué Merlín se la llevó? ¿Crees que algún día la veré de nuevo? —preguntó esperanzado y lloroso.

—Algún día te tendrá en sus brazos nuevamente, Teddy, y te darás cuenta que el tiempo no habrá importado. Sólo debes vivir y hacerla sentir orgullosa de ti.

—Sí.

Luego de eso se despidieron de los Malfoy. Harry prometió llevarle al niño más seguido a Narcisa, después de todo es lo único que le queda de su familia, aparte de Draco. Llevó al niño a su antigua casa donde Teddy tomó un papel y escribió con su pequeña y desordenada letra un pequeño mensaje que dejó sobre la almohada de Andrómeda Tonks. Donde podría verla siempre que extrañara a su abuela.

_Te quiero, abuelita, no te olvides de mí… Cuida a mamá y a papá._

…

Fin

…

Espero que les haya gustado.

jono-.


End file.
